What Goes Around Comes Around
by DontKnowMyName
Summary: April Fool's was the only holiday Dean Winchester chose to celebrate and he had the perfect prank to play on an unsuspecting little brother. Only he wasn’t expecting it to backfire.


**Disclaimer:** Still don't own the Winchesters. I probably wouldn't share if I did.**  
Warnings:** No spoilers, but this is a Wee!chester story with mild hurt Sam.**  
A/N**: Written for the Sam Love April prompt over at **Summer_Sam_Love** on LiveJournal. Voting starts on April 28th and you don't have to make a submission to vote. Thanks to **Gidgetgal9** and **Sendintheclowns **for their always appreciated beta assistance. **Gidgetgal9** is also responsible for the title =).**  
Summary:** April Fools was the only holiday Dean Winchester chose to celebrate and he had the perfect prank to play on an unsuspecting little brother. Only he wasn't expecting it to backfire.

~*~*~

Dean pushed his way out of school and let out sigh of relief when he finally saw the Impala in the full parking lot. The one positive about this school was that they didn't make you get a parking pass or give you hefty fines for parking on school grounds—not that Dean ever paid the fines from the million other schools they'd been to since he started driving.

It just meant less trouble and that was always a positive, especially since Sam was on his ass nonstop about making trouble at school. He should have known his fun would stop when Sam started high school but that didn't mean he couldn't start a tiny bit of trouble every now and then. He just had to keep it on the down low.

Despite the annoying nagging from his little brother, he actually enjoyed having Sam in the same school as him. Freshmen were pretty low on the food chain and a kid like Sam was an easy target for punks but Dean could keep an eye on his brother. Anyone even thought of messing with Sam would hear from him first.

However, it still annoyed him that he had to wait after school now. He used to be able to ditch his last class if he wanted to, but now he had to wait for Sam since their father made it clear he didn't want Sam walking back to the motel anymore—not after Sam ended up getting lost last year, nearly giving Dean and John a heart attack.

Really it wouldn't be so bad if his brother was like a normal kid and flew out of school at the last bell but Sam insisted on taking his time. Sam was probably one of the few kids who actually used his locker which confused the hell out of Dean considering Sam still came home with his backpack weighing more than him.

Dean could over look it all most of the time and on a day like today he would let it slide because he had the perfect way to pay Sam back. He wondered if Sam had any clue what today was but he doubted his nerd of a brother did or Sam would have been even more nervous than he usually was.

Sam seemed anything but nervous and he practically skipped out the school doors and over toward Dean and the Impala. With a dorky smile, Sam slid into the passenger seat and tucked his heavy backpack by his feet before resting back against the stiff leather.

"What are you so happy about? Dean asked as he turned the car on and sped out of the parking lot.

"My English teacher gave us the topics for our research papers today." Dean started laughing and Sam's smile quickly fell. "It's a really good topic, Dean."

"Only you would be excited to write a five page paper."

"Actually it has to be at least ten pages." Sam scowled at Dean. "And I'm sorry that I actually enjoy doing school work."

"Don't apologize." He slapped Sam's knee and smiled. "I'm glad you got a good topic but it still makes you a freak."

"I'm not a freak!"

"Okay, Dude." Dean shook his head at Sam's protest but actually felt a bit guilty when Sam folded his arms over his chest and stared out the window. It almost made him rethink what he was going to do next. _Almost_.

He gently let his foot off the gas as they rolled along the quiet back road which lead them to their motel. As the car began to slow down he slammed his hand against the steering wheel and pulled the Impala to the side of the road.

Without a word he threw his door opened and climbed out of the car, letting the door slam behind him—though he made a note to apologize for the abuse later. Dean bit back a smile as Sam climbed out as well and walked around the front of the car with a worried frown.

"What's going on, Dean?"

"We ran out of gas." He kicked his foot at the gravel and ran a hand through his hair. "I really don't want to leave her on the side of the road, but we're so close to the motel."

"I'll go get the gas." Sam offered, holding his hand out for money.

"I don't have any money, man." Dean slapped at his pockets to prove his point. "But Dad should be back by now. We could go get him to get us some gas."

"Alright," Sam walked back to his side of the car and reached in for his backpack. "I'll walk to the motel and get Dad while you stay with the car."

"I don't know, Sam. What if you get lost?"

"That was one time, Dean!" Sam threw his hands up and glared at Dean. "I think I can manage. Besides, it's only about ten minutes from here. Give me a break."

"Fine," Dean pretended to give in, still fighting back his smile. "But don't blame me if you end up in a ditch somewhere."

Sam ignored him and shucked his backpack on to his shoulder, putting both straps on to accommodate the weight. He shook his head at his brother as he watched Sam struggle to hold the heavy backpack without falling over.

"You don't trust me to watch your precious books?" Dean asked, finally allowing himself to smile. "I promise I won't steal them."

"I just figured you might be awhile getting back and I have a lot of homework today." Sam shrugs slightly, the movement of his shoulders restricted by the straps.

"Whatever, dude, just hurry up." He sat down on the hood of the Impala and watched as Sam walked down the road toward their motel.

About five minutes later, when Sam was almost out of sight and probably just out of hearing distance, Dean hopped off the hood and back into the driver's seat. He turned the car back on and sped down the road, honking the horn with an obnoxious smile as he passed by his brother.

"April Fool's!" Sam's head snapped up and Dean laughed at the look of shock on the kid's face before it quickly turned into annoyance when his smart brother realized he'd been played. Dean kept driving but slowed down just enough to keep an eye on Sam in the rear-view mirror.

Sam hadn't stopped walking, in fact the kid was practically jogging to catch up to the car which only made Dean laugh harder. He slowed down even more and waited till Sam was a few feet away before he sped back up and drove off again.

He watched in amusement as Sam slowly came to a stop and bent over at his waist, hands resting on his knees. As fun as it was, Dean wasn't intending on making Sam walk the whole way, especially when it was so hot outside. He pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car completely this time.

Just as he was getting out of the car he saw Sam start to straighten himself except the weight of the backpack threw his brother off balance.

"Sam!"

Dean took off toward Sam just as his brother went over the side of the road and down the hill, covered in bushes and weeds. He skidded to a stop at the edge and carefully looked for any sign of his brother but the foliage made it difficult to see anything but green and brown.

"Sammy?" He slowly slid himself down the hill, keeping his eyes open for any sign of moment. "This is definitely not fair payback, dude. Stop messing around."

It wasn't that far of a fall. Sam should be fine and definitely should be answering him.

"Sam!" He called out once more in frustrated as he fought his way through branches and vines.

"Dean?"

A soft reply echoed from his right and he quickly followed the sound, ripping through the plants. The first thing that caught his eye was the brown backpack which probably would have helped Dean find Sam faster if it didn't blend in with everything.

Sam was lying on his stomach amongst the plants, backpack keeping him pinned to the ground. If he hadn't been so worried Dean probably would have laughed and reminded his brother why he needed to put on some muscle.

"You hurt, Sammy?" He carefully crouched down beside his brother and removed the heavy pack from Sam's back. Sam's shirt slid up with the movement, giving Dean a good look at the obvious bruised back—at least it will be bruised in a few hours if the giant red welt was anything to go by.

"I think I'm okay." Sam tried to turn himself over onto his back but Dean kept him still. "I may have sprained my wrist."

"Well your back is a mess," Dean gently slid his hands under Sam's arms and pulled his brother onto his feet. "If your damn book bag wasn't so heavy you wouldn't have rolled down the hill."

"So it's the book bag's fault?" Sam spoke through clenched teeth. "Forget the fact that you pulled another one of your stupid pranks."

"Oh come on," He threw Sam's arm over his shoulder and picked up the backpack in his free hand. "Seriously, dude, what do you have in here?"

"Just get me to the car, please." Sam leaned into Dean's side as the two climbed back up the hill. "And don't drive off this time."

Dean had the decency to look guilty even if it had been funny at the time. Of course he hadn't meant for Sam to get hurt but that was his luck. He should have known something would go wrong but it had been a harmless prank. Sam would have laughed about it once he was through brooding, just like he usually did.

Only Dean wasn't so sure Sam would see the humor in it this time.

As much as he hated the idea and knew Sam would protest, Dean had no choice but to take his brother to the hospital. The bruising on his back was bad enough but really it was the way Sam held his wrist that had Dean worried. The Winchesters' first-aid skills were good, but broken bones weren't something to mess with.

The only problem was he had to come up with a good story for both the hospital and his father.

~*~*~

"Do you two ever stay out of trouble?" John pushed his way into the hospital room with worry and anger battling for dominance.

He watched as Dean flinched and Sam stared down at his casted wrist. The boys remained silent and John didn't bother arguing with them yet. Instead he moved up to Sam's bed side and gently placed his hand on the top of Sam's head, brushing back his son's hair.

"You okay, sport?" Sam nodded and turned his head into the touch. "When you're ready to tell me what happened, I'd love to hear the story."

Dean cleared his throat and Sam's drowsy eyes snapped wide open, turning toward Dean with what John thought was warning. It looked as though Dean was about to speak up but Sam quickly beat him to it.

"It was my fault, sir." Sam glared at Dean when the older boy started to open his mouth again and John knew something was up with the two of them, but he let Sam continue. "Dean had to stay after school and he asked me to wait but I really just wanted to get back to the motel so I could do my homework. So I decided to walk back alone but tripped and fell down the hill."

While John couldn't deny that the story was definitely plausible—considering just how klutzy Sam was along with his son's love for school work—but he could tell Sam was lying. He had to give the boy credit for coming up with the story so quickly, even if it worried him how good his boys were at lying. John was still their father though and he may not be the greatest dad around but he could tell when something was off with his boys.

"Alright, Sam," he definitely wasn't done yet but Sam was fighting sleep. His interrogation could wait, plus he still had Dean. "You get some rest, kiddo. We'll talk more later."

Sam nodded with a tired smile before letting his head fall back onto the pillow, one of many supporting his bruised back. With Sam out in seconds, John pulled the other chair up and stared at Dean from across the bed, watching his eldest fidget nervously.

"So," John said casually, leaning back and lacing his hands behind his head. "You ready to tell me the real story?"

"I didn't ask him to cover for me." Dean admitted quickly.

"I didn't think you did, but you're both good at taking the fall for each other."

"It was just a prank," Dean smiled slightly but it faded into a frown as the boy ran his hand through his disheveled hair. "I made Sam think we ran out of gas and convinced him to walk to the motel except it backfired and Sam ended up rolling down the ditch."

"You're lucky all he got was a few bruises and a broken wrist." John wasn't really trying to make Dean feel guilty, he knew the kid was beating himself up already, but it was the truth. Things could have been a lot worse, even if it was a freak accident. "I think I might have to ban you from celebrating April Fool's Day from now on."

"I should have stuck to setting his alarm clock ahead."

"Somehow we probably would have still ended up here." John smiled at his eldest and reached out to squeeze Sam's hand at the same time. "It's just our luck."

"You got to admit that it was pretty creative." Dean returned the smile and relaxed back into the uncomfortable chair. "I thought it was hilarious till Sam took the nose dive down the hill."

"Yeah, well I just hope you watch your back once he's out of this place."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

John just shook his head and stood up from his chair, heading toward the door, "Sam learned from the best."

~*~*~

Two weeks later and Dean was pretty sure his father had just been yanking his chain. There was no way his Sammy could come up with a decent prank besides maybe loosening the top on the salt shaker.

He smiled to himself as he exited the bathroom and found Sam still curled up on the bed, oblivious to the world around him. Any other time, Dean would have messed with Sam but he had been laying off the pranks lately. Partially because he still felt guilty but also because he didn't want to give Sam any ideas.

Instead, he quietly grabbed his keys from the table and headed out to the car to pick them up some breakfast.

As soon as he opened the door he could feel that something was wrong. His first thought was to turn around and check on Sam but then his eyes fell on the Impala parked right in front of their room.

His knees nearly buckled at the sight of the horrible art covering the hood of his baby. His fists clenched at his side as his eyes darted around the parking lot for the punks who thought it was funny to mess with his car.

With determination he stomped up to his car, fighting the urge to pull out his gun and go after the culprits, even though he had no idea who had done it. He ran his hand reverently over the Impala's roof and whispered a promise to fix her up and find out who hurt her. He didn't even care if anyone heard him.

After a few seconds his initial shock wore off and he could hear the laughter coming from the motel room door. When he looked up he could see his brother standing there, arm wrapped around his stomach as he laughed.

"You did this?" Dean growled, inching closer to his injured brother. "You think this is funny?"

"I think it's hilarious," Sam managed to get out amongst his uncontrollable laughter. "April Fool's, Dean."

He stood their staring at his brother, running through all the possible ways to kill the kid without their father finding out. Apparently he didn't have to worry about that though.

Dean heard someone else laughing from further down the parking lot and when he turned around he couldn't really say that he was surprised. His father stood beside the black truck with his head thrown back as he laughed along with Sam.

"You helped him?"

"It was his idea," John admitted but continued to smile as he walked closer to the boys. "I just supplied him with the materials."

"You of all people helped him mess with the Impala?"

"Relax," Sam's laughter finally died down and he slapped Dean on the arm, obviously not understanding how close Dean was to hitting him. "It's just plastic wrap, dude."

Dean watch as Sam approached the Impala, ready to jump his brother if he tried something else. Sam carefully pulled the hood opened with his good hand and yanked at the ends of the plastic wrap as he tore it off the hood.

When Sam finished, Dean felt his anger recede almost instantly upon seeing the unharmed black paint on the Impala's hood.

"Alright, you got me." He admitted as he stepped closer to inspect the car. "Touché, little brother."

"Why thank you." Sam beamed as Dean threw his arm over the shorter boy's shoulders. "I learned from the master."

"Told you to watch your back, Dean." John shook his head with a smile before disappearing into the motel room, leaving the boys alone in the parking lot.

"Are we even now?"

"I don't know, Dean."

"How can you not know?" Dean dropped his arm and pushed Sam away from his side.

"You broke my wrist."

"And you messed with the Impala!" Dean waved his hand toward the car in emphases and Sam laughed. "Plus, I didn't break your wrist. That was your own damn fault for falling down the hill."

"The Impala's fine, you big baby." Sam rolled his eyes and headed back toward the motel room.

"The emotional damage may never heal." Dean called out as he followed Sam.

His brother threw his head back as he laughed and Dean couldn't help but smile. He'd been extremely pissed at first but he had to admit that Sam got him good. His little brother was growing up and he wasn't sure how he felt about that but moments like this weren't so bad. Dean definitely wasn't about to let Sam have the last word though.

**The End.**

_So I'm enjoying these monthly prompts because it's forcing me to write more. That can be good and bad I guess =).__  
As always, thanks for reading and I really hope you all enjoyed it.  
__I also hope everyone will head over to **summer_sam_love** on LiveJournal and check out the submission.__  
Submissions are due April 27th so if you're a quick writer (drabbles are allowed) then you can still enter.  
Everyone and anyone can place their vote starting on the 28th so join in the fun!_


End file.
